


One Step Forward, Fifty-Four Years Back

by XxThe_Dark_LadyxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disturbing acts of violence, F/M, Mentions of Rape, No lovey dovey shit, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxThe_Dark_LadyxX/pseuds/XxThe_Dark_LadyxX
Summary: Upon the death of the saviour of the wizarding world, Harry Potter, Hermione devices a plan to go back fifty-four years into the past to intercept Tom Riddle and the death eaters. What happens when Tom gets interested in her? Will be set in 1944 Tom’s sixth year. WARNING: Mentions of rape, sexual situations and violence.





	1. The Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This is my first ever story here on fanfiction, so I’m not really sure what people would prefer for the rating of the story. I will be rating it as mature regardless, as there is going to be really disturbing asks of violence and mention of rape. That being said, Tom and Hermione’s relationship is going to be romantic (and no Tom won’t be falling in love with Hermione in this fic based on the sole fact that Tom is incapable of love), but it’s your decision if you want sex scenes or not, as their relationship will be fairly sexual. If I don’t get enough people reviewing I will just choose an option myself. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN J.K ROWLINGS CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES HARRY POTTER, IF I DID HERMIONE WOULD BE BADASS (more than she already is of course). Mentions of rape, sexual situations and violence. You have been warned.

PROLOGUE  
September 1st 1999

Hermione Granger has a plan. I mean, she had to have a plan didn’t she? The whole wizarding world was relying on her after Harry and Ron died at the battle. She’s been on the run ever since, never staying more than 3 nights in the same place. Having a warm bed or shower had become a rare luxury. But that was okay, because it was all about to change. Soon she would be Carina Irma Black. A Slytherin and pureblood supremacist that had joined the death eaters after her graduation from Hogwarts. She was the younger sister of Walburga Black, older sister of Cygnus and Alphard Black. She was born in 1926, September 9th. It was a dark ritual, to send one’s body back in time as another person, but she’d run out of options. The ritual required the hair of a Black by blood, and had a formula very similar to that of a polyjuice potion, with the exception that it required a unicorn throat and horn and a personal token of the person you wish to become. It seems like an easy enough potion, but nearly takes a whole year to brew, and if not done perfectly you can end up in some unknown time in someone else’s body. On top of that fact, killing a unicorn is no harmless matter. It leaves deep scorch marks on ones soul. But, in the end it would be no pressing matter. If anything, it would only help her on this mission. You see, she came up with the brilliant plan of becoming one of the death eaters and slowly start making everybody turn on each other. She was going to bring them down from the inside. That was her plan anyway. 

There was a crack as a twig on the ground broke. Hermione looked up from her makeshift bed on the forest floor to where the noise came from. Another crack, she took off running. Grabbing her bag where she held her potion and all the other things needed in the ritual. It could have just been a harmless animal, but ever since Voldemort won, death eaters had been searching everywhere trying to find the brightest which of her age. She wasn’t about to take any chances. As she took off running, she heard other heavier footsteps running after her. So not just a harmless animal she thought.  
“SECTUMSEMPRA!” Called a voice behind her. A white blur barely just missed her and hit a tree not 3 inches away from her, causing it to catch on fire and crack. A blur of red, green, white and other various coloured curses flew past her. Not one hitting her and she weaved through the trees. 

Sensing them catching up to her, she sent three killing curses behind her. They hit their mark. “That slowed them down,” she whispered while smirking. Knowing that the other death eaters would be too busy seeing if their fellow members were alive or not, she allowed herself to slow down. She breathed a sigh of relief as she finally caught her breath. 

“Better now than never,” she said aloud as she began drawing runes in a circular shape on the muddy forest floor. Standing in the circle surrounding by all different runes, power, strength, transfer, all important for the ritual. She began chanting Latin underneath her breath and she took out a ring from her bag and slipped it on her finger. Still chanting, she then grabbed the potion and took out the stopper. She stopped chanting to take the potion. A grey storm like smoke began to form and twist around her body. She heard shouting and commotion going on outside of the smoke, but couldn’t actually see anything. Suddenly there was a tightening sensation in her stomach and then she was sitting, on a train. She blinked. 

“Carina?” a voice called questionably.

“Yes?” Hermione, no Carina answered. 

“Is everything okay?” A pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes asked, waving her hand in front of Carina’s face. “Just fine,” answered Hermione, a smirk slowly migrating onto her face. She had done it.


	2. Meeting Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Step Forward, Fifty-Four Years Back
> 
> Chapter Two: Meeting Him
> 
> Hi everyone! I’m so shocked that people actually want to read this story haha. I will also be in Sydney all week so I won’t be able to update for a little. Not too long, you probably wouldn’t even notice but this is just in case you do! Well, into the story then!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN J.K ROWLINGS CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES HARRY POTTER, IF I DID HERMIONE WOULD BE BADASS (more than she already is of course). Mentions of rape, sexual situations and violence. You have been warned.

Hermione was very pleased with herself. She had successfully transported herself into to Carina Black’s body, and regained all of the previous owner’s memories. Who would have thought that, little-miss-know-it-all-innocent-Granger, was not so innocent after all.

As Hermione started dosing off due to the boring talk all the girls in the compartment were having (try hearing girls talk about boys for 5 hours), she suddenly perked up hearing a familiar name. “What did you just say?” asked Hermione suddenly interested.

“I was talking about Tom, Tom Riddle. Your younger brother knows him, Cygnus right? Anyway, I was just telling Cas over here how well mannered and handsome he is! You know how first years get when they see him! I was just warning her not to-!” Hermione rolled her eyes at the girl in front of her who she vaguely remembers called Lyra, and continued to doze off again. She awoke a couple hours later when it was dark outside from someone waking her. “Car,” a male’s voice briefly registered to her in her groggy state. She squinted and then started blinking rapidly as her vision cleared and allowed her to see the face of the person who woke her up. “Cygnus?” She asked. He had dark hair, almost black, and grey eyes. The trademark of The Noble House of Black. 

The boy smiled. “Yeah, it’s me sis,” Hermione let out a forced smile. Even though she got some of Carina’s memories, most of them were still coming back to her, and she still didn’t quite know how her relationship was with her siblings. The memories she has so far makes Hermione think she didn’t have much of a relationship with her siblings. Perhaps this would be harder than she though it would be. 

“We’re almost at Hogwarts, so you better start getting ready,” Cygnus said.

“Where did everyone else go? Why didn’t the girls wake me up?” Hermione said in a confused tone.

Cygnus looked at her weirdly. “They always go to try and get a glimpse of Tom changing,” he shivered with a disgusted look on his face. “I thought you would be with them, but when you weren’t I came to see if you were okay. Thank me later.” He then stood up and left without letting her get another word in. Great, she thought face-palming herself. It’s only been 5 hours and she’s already made a mistake. She sighed and got up. Looking for her trunk. Hm, that will be easy, just look for the most expensive one, she sneered. She found her trunk after looking for a couple minutes, and couldn’t help but admire it. It was a mahogany trunk with the initials C.B carved into in with a beautiful glittery green. And of course, it had a diamond incrusted lock. Hermione scoffed. 

After getting dressed and putting her trunk back, all the girls slowly filtered in looking depressed. “What?” Hermione sneered, “Didn’t get to catch an eyeful of Tom?” she laughed. A rather pudgy girl stood up and growled. “Shut up Carina! Just because your brother hangs around him doesn’t mean he will ever like you!”

“Calm down Milly!” A young girl cried. “Tom’s never even had a girlfriend! So, he defiantly doesn’t like her!” The compartment full of girls all started murmuring and glaring at Hermione. 

“I think you should leave.” Said one girl, others saying things like ‘Yeah leave!’ and ‘No one wants you here!’

“Fine! It’s not like I want to be here anyway. Look at all of you, hoping some boy will come and snatch you away? Half of you are already promised! You sicken me. Behaving like lowly muggles!” Woah, she thought. Where did that come from? A lot of the girls looked away ashamed and guilty, but some were just down right furious. Hermione turned around and stormed out, her black hair flowing behind her. As she walked out of the compartment, slamming the door behind her for good measure, she saw her brother pop his head out of the compartment with a large grin on his face. “What was that all about Carina?” he asked silently laughing. 

“Shut up,” Hermione growled, trying to find another compartment to endure the next hour or so it would take to get to Hogwarts. The last thing she heard before her compartment door shut was him laughing. She scowled. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione didn’t realise how many students there was until she saw it for her own eyes. She now realised why there were so many classrooms from her time. There must have been at least twice the number of students here than there was in 1998. Must have been because of the first war, she thought sadly.

As she was walking into the great hall, she almost started walking to the Gryffindor table before someone yanked her to their side. “What are you doing?” whispered a very angry Walburga Black. “Nothing,” She whispered back, now walking towards the Slytherin table. Once sat down, she allowed herself to take in her surroundings. The great hall hadn’t changed much. Still the same paintings and ghost. The only difference was the teachers and headmaster. Headmaster Dippet, she though with a quirk to her lips. Someone sat next to her and she jumped. “Merlin Carina, what’s been going on with you lately? First you yell at the girls and now you’re all jumpy. Did something happen that you didn’t tell me about?” A girl, about 5’8 with long blonde hair. She was breathtaking in short. 

“No Druella, I’m fine, it’s just that mother has been on my back again. She wants me to get married and out of the house before seventh year. I keep rejecting all the men mother and father have tried to promise me to. I’m starting to think they might try women next because of all the men I’ve rejected.” 

“Oh.” Druella said simply, “Well you know you’re always welcome at my home. You’re like family.” 

“Thanks Ella,” Hermione said. The reason Hermione could be so relaxed around Druella was because she knew Carina had known Druella her whole life, and they had been friends pretty much since birth. It was weird to be so friendly to someone who had supported someone who killed thousands of muggleborns and muggles a like. But, since she had developed all of Carina’s thoughts, feelings and memories, it was much easier to act like some stuck up pureblood. 

Druella smiled at the dark-haired beauty, silently wishing she had her gorgeous long locks and striking grey eyes. She had always praised the dark beauty of The Noble House of Black. She would never tell Carina this, but she had always been eyeing her younger brother, Cygnus. He was two years younger than them and he was quite cute. She hoped they could get together someday.

But no, she would never tell Carina this. She would just get grossed out and angry that another one of her friends likes her brother. So, she wouldn’t do that to her. She would wait and see if Cygnus wants to be with her first, before she ruins her relationship with her best friend. 

Hermione gave a quiet sigh of relief as Druella fell silent. Even if she could hold a conversation with Druella she preferred not to. 

Suddenly, Druella stiffened and looked down at her plate. Hermione however, did the opposite. Before she was pushing at her food, moving it around her plate, when she noticed out of the corner of her eye, Druella stiffen. She looked up and to her left side (Druella was at her right), and saw a very handsome seven-teen year old Tom Riddle. He had dark brown hair and beautiful blue/green eyes. He looked up at her as if he sensed her staring. He gave her a charming smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. He nodded at her before her brother Cygnus sat in front of Tom. “Cygnus,” she whispered, “Where is Alphard?”

He shrugged. “Probably talking to Potter and his gang. I don’t know what he sees in those blood traitors,” he said, getting louder at the end of his sentence. 

She gave him a stern look. An indication that what he said wasn’t reciprocated. Suddenly, Tom who had stayed silent, watching the scene before him, spoke up. “You’re Carina Black, I’m Tom Riddle. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Your brother speaks so highly of you.” Her brother blushed before murmuring something incoherently. Tom grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips where he laid a kiss upon the back of her hand. She would have blushed and stammered if she had not known who and what he was to become. 

“Pleasure,” she whispered. She hoped she didn’t look as nervous as she felt. He just gave her a bone chilling smile before he whispered back, “No, the pleasure is all mine.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She felt the many girls glaring holes into her back as she made the long walk to her dorm in the dungeons. Looking behind her every now and again to make sure no one was going to hex her. She faintly recalled getting to the painting and muttering the password ‘pure-blood’ and walked up to the girl’s dorm. Silently cursing how far they were. She finally found her way to her dorm and she opened the door, groaning out loud this time as she noticed her trunk and bed were at one of the beds at the very end. She vaguely remembered placing a silencing charm and protection spell on her bed from habits and collapsed on her bed. 

 

Hello everybody! I hope you enjoyed that! I wasn’t able to make it too long since I’m leaving for Sydney tomorrow for a week. The next update may be a bit later. A thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and kudos’s! Much love

-XxThe_Dark_LadyxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I hope you enjoyed that! I wasn’t able to make it too long since I’m leaving for Sydney tomorrow for a week. The next update may be a bit later. A thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and kudos’s! Much love
> 
> -XxThe_Dark_LadyxX

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everybody reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter/prologue. I know it was short, but the next chapters will be longer I promise. I will try to update every week/every two weeks. Please review <3\. 
> 
> \- XxTheDarkLadyxX


End file.
